


My Harem Girl (Spartos x Reader x Sharrkan)

by Rachelise



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Reader-Insert, Smut, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelise/pseuds/Rachelise
Summary: You are chosen and picked off the streets to be in Sinbad's harem. King Sinbad has fallen for you and your beauty, and so did the princes of Heliohapt and Sasan. What is a simple harem girl to do? (Two endings) (one-sided Sinbad x Reader)





	1. Introductions

From the moment King Sinbad saw you, he knew he wanted you in his harem. You never considered yourself to be 'that' kind of girl but you had accepted his proposal. How could you refuse? You lived in the palace, got the finest of clothes, and most importantly, food and a roof over your family's head.

"(y/n), what are you thinking about?" Sinbad said as he wrapped his arms around your bare waist. You were snapped out of your thoughts.

You smiled and leaned back into the man's chest, "Only thinking about you, your highness."

You continued to stare out the window of your bedroom as Sinbad rested his chin on your shoulder, looking at the beautiful sight of the city with you. He slid a hand down your body and to your inner thigh. He brought your hips backwards, pressing your bottom against his crotch, whispering in your ear, "Come to the party tonight. Enjoy yourself and get out of this room for the first time since you've been here. It's been 5 days since you've been out."

"Are you sure...?" You asked as you gulped nervously. You weren't sure how you felt about Sinbad always touching you so... lustfully. Yes, as you were part of his harem now and you had sex with him, as you felt obligated to. Not to say you didn't enjoy the sex, because you really did enjoy it and you knew Sinbad was a good man. You did like him, as he did treat you with a lot of respect.

He moved his hand up your dress and slipped a finger inside of you, making you gasp. He curled his finger and inserted another, pumping them in and out of you. He murmured, not stopping his toying with you, "Today is one of the General's birthday. That's why there will be a party tonight. Will you please this man just for tonight?"

"Y-yes, your highness," You were able to stutter out, trying to hold back a moan. He removed his fingers, and made sure to lick up all of your juices from his hand. Sinbad pick you up and laid you on the bed. He crawled on top of you and began to remove your dress. You helped him remove it but asked, "Which of the Eight Generals is it?"

"Spartos Leoxses."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

You could hear the party raging outside as you fixed your hair piece. Somehow Sinbad had guessed your favorite flower, the (favorite flower), and had it turned into a hair piece for you. You had gladly accepted the gift and placed it in your hair. 

You did not knowing anything about this 'Spartos', let alone any of the Eight Generals, which made you uneasy. Sinbad had said that he would find you at the end of the party and bring you to his quarters himself. He also said it was going to be a surprise for the prince, as he wasn't expecting it. Apparently Sinbad wanted it to be a birthday gift as you were 'the most beautiful young woman in my harem', as he put it. You sighed and stood up, walking towards your door. 

You made your way down to the party. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, drinking and dancing. You had never been to a party so you weren't exactly sure what to do. Your parents were very strict, not ever letting you go to a single one of Sindria's many parties. But here you were, at a party, standing off to the side just watching. 

A servant had came by with a tray of drinks and offered you one. You accept and she went on her way, filling up and giving others drinks. You felt awkward and out of place, sitting of to the side, alone, and sipping your drink occasionally.

"Hey, you," Came a voice from your right side. You turned to see a very handsome man, who had beautiful dark skin, white hair, and piercing green eyes. He looked you up and down, then smiled, "What are you doing all alone at a party?"

You sheepishly smiled, "This is my first party... a-and I don't know anyone here."

He sat down next to you, "Well, then. I'm Sharrkan. Now you know me! What is your name beautiful?"

"(Y/n). It's nice to meet you Sharrkan," You bowed your head slightly.

He chuckled, "The pleasure is all mine!" He scooted closer to you, "Your first party, huh? What brings you here? Are you a friend of Spartos?"

"Ah, I don't know him. I was invited here, actually," You explained, "Do you know Spartos?"

"Yeah! He's a good friend of mine!" Sharrkan explained, "He's a great guy."

"What is he like?" You asked the handsome man.

Sharrkan shrugged, "He's very religious, I'll say that."

"I see..." You nodded and looked away. You took a sip of your drink, and looked back at the man, who was blatantly checking you out. 

"You know, I'm surprised Sinbad hasn't made a move on you yet," He said as his green eyes met your (e/c) ones.

"Oh, trust me, he has," you laughed, "What made you think he hadn't?"

Sharrkan looked at you in surprise, "Usually every girl who he hits on at parties, won't stop crawling all over him."

"I suppose I'm... somewhat of an exception," You answered. 

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow, "Somewhat?"

You smiled and tried to hold in a laugh, "It would be a lie to say I haven't been in bed with him before."

"Ah, so his charm DID work on you," He nudged you.

"Not exactly," You looked up at the night sky, "I should probably go to Sinbad, I am one of his harem girls, after all. It was lovely meeting you, Sharrkan."

After you stood up, the man grabbed your hand and kissed it, "We'll meet again, yes?"

You grinned and nodded, "Of course!"

With another kiss of your hand, the two of you went separate ways. You went to look for Sinbad. As per usual he was surrounded by many women, but you kept walking, not wanting to join in on whatever was going on with them. Sinbad noticed this and quickly got up from where he was sitting with the rest of his harem and ran after you, "(Y/n)!"

You stopped and turned around. He grinned and put an arm around you, "You look gorgeous, as always. Are you enjoying yourself?"

You smiled, slightly embarrassed, "I don't think I'm really the party-type..." 

Sinbad sighed and gave a nod of understanding, "I see. Parties aren't for everyone," He grabbed your hand and began to pull you towards the palace, "Are you still okay with tonight's plans? Spartos has already retired for the night."

"Yes, your highness," You said as he dragged you along. You had no worries about the upcoming meeting with Spartos Leoxses. If Sinbad and Sharrkan were friends of his, and they trusted him, you trusted him too.

Before you knew it you stood before a door with Sinbad. He squeezed your hand, "Make sure this is the best birthday he's ever had!"

You nodded in response. Even if you had no worries, you were still slightly nervous.

Sinbad knocked. After a few seconds the door opened to a man- a handsome man- with dark black eyes, maroon hair that covered his left eye, and pale skin. He spoke up, "Yes Sinbad? Is there something you need?"

The man noticed you and blushed. He avoided eye-contact with you, looking back at Sinbad, but every so often looking back at you.

"Spartos, this is your last birthday present from me!" Sinbad said as he pushed you forward slightly, "I thought it would be nice to let you spend the night with my best harem girl. She's kind, talented, and gorgeous!"

You quickly bowed, "My name is (y/n)! Please let me be of service to you tonight, my lord!" 

Spartos was blushing even harder, and seemed to be speechless. Sinbad pushed you into the room and began to close the door, "Have fun!"

You looked at Spartos, who had taken a few steps backwards when Sinbad had pushed you into his room. You gave the man a kind smile, "My lord, what can I do for you?"

He was trying not to check you out but had a hard time resisting. He couldn't help it, with the way you were currently dressed. He gulped and shook his head, "N-no, it's quite okay, Miss (y/n). I am not in need of your services."

You looked down in slight disappointment, unsure if he was not attracted to you or what. Spartos noticed this and cleared in throat awkwardly, "It's not to say that you aren't beautiful, it's just... I can't because of my beliefs."

You walked past him, sitting down on a chair near the door, and crossing your legs, "I don't understand why King Sinbad brought me here then... Surely he knows that you are religious."

Spartos sighed, "He's always forcing women on me..." The man turned to you, still blushing, "Thank you for coming here."

"It was no problem, my lord!" You stood back up and bowed once more, "Just call for me if you ever need me."

"Miss (y/n)?" the prince called your name before you could walk out the door. He bashfully asked, "Would you like to stay for a drink?"

This surprised you but you grinned anyway, "I would love to."


	2. Spartos pt.1

Spartos poured you a drink, then poured himself one. He pulled out a seat for you, much to your surprise. What a gentleman! You graciously accepted his action, and sat down in the chair. He sat down in the chair next to you, but making sure to keep his distance. 

There was silence until you spoke up, "How was your birthday celebration, my lord?"

He took a sip of his drink, "It was good, but I'm not really one for parties. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I don't think I'm one for parties either... maybe it was because I went late and didn't know anyone," You explained.

He nodded in understanding.

Silence again.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

You tilted your head to the side, "May I speak freely with you?"

He looked back at you and nodded, still not making eye contact with you.

"Are you ever... lonely?" You asked. You knew it was impolite but some part of you knew the answer to it. Why else would he ask you to stay if he didn't want sex? You knew you would have done the same thing if you were in his position.

"Miss (y/n)," His eyes widened and a pink blush spread across his cheeks in embarrassment.

"I know it was ill-mannered of me to ask and I know it was out of line, but... if you ever get lonely, I would like to come have a drink with you again," You said with a smile, "I enjoy being in your company. It's just something about you- maybe it's your aura that I like."

He stiffened visibly and his blush intensified.

You swallowed and shook your head, "I have said too much. Forgive me."

"No, no! I-I would love for you to join me again for a drink..." Spartos gazed into your (e/c) eyes for a split second, but quickly looked to the ground, "I enjoy y-your company too."

You smiled brightly, "That makes me so happy!" 

Spartos smiled at your joyfulness. There was nothing more in a person than he liked more than cheerfulness. 

"So, My Lord, if it's not to much to ask but what is Sasan like?" You asked, with curiosity.

Spartos smile faded, mostly likely due to surprise. Not many people asked about his homeland.

"Ah, well, as you probably know it is a religious mountain country," He began. As you listened to the man go and on, you realized his demeanor had changed. He seemed much happier and his words came so freely, "It's a very beautiful country!"

You smiled as he came to a pause, "You miss Sasan, don't you?"

He blushed and looked away, realizing how much he he was talking, "Y-yes.. I do. I'm sorry if I spoke too much."

"No, no! The way you talk about your home country is so refreshing. You seem very proud of Sasan!" You beamed.

He smiled lightly and his blush grew even brighter, "You think so?"

"I do!" You brought your hands over your heart, "I wholeheartedly believe you are a wonderful person, My Lord! And even though you miss your home, so many of the Sindrian people are delighted that you are here- including me!"

He chuckled, "You are too kind, Miss (y/n). I too am delighted to be here! Sinbad is a wonderful King, is he not?"

"A-ah yes... he is." You gave a slight nod. Spartos' head tilted to the side in confusion.

"You didn't seem too sure when you said that... Is something troubling you about Kind Sinbad?" The prince asked. 

You bit your lip, "It isn't really anything... I suppose it's just he gives me so much yet I have so little to give him."

"Is that what is truly troubling you?" He asked out of concern. 

"What I have said... makes it seem like nothing. Perhaps I shouldn't tell you how I feel..." You looked away, ashamed. He stood up and reached to place a hand on your shoulder in worry, but quickly stopped when you looked up at him, "He has given me and my family a comfortable life, money, a roof over our heads, and food, yet I can't give him what he wants."

"W-what does he want...?" Spartos trailed off.

"My love."


	3. Spartos Pt.2

"... Your love? What do you mean by that, Miss, (y/n)?" Spartos asked in surprise.

"Earlier, Sinbad said he loved me," You fiddled with you thumbs and looked down, "Maybe he didn't mean it, but I always thought of him as an honest man."

To your surprise Spartos lightly placed his hand on your shoulder, making you look up at him, but he avoided eye contact. Was it his attempt to comfort you?

Spartos cleared his throat awkwardly and retracted his hand, "You do not love him then?"

"No..." You shook your head, "I know he is a womanizer but... he wouldn't toy with my feelings, would he?"

"Was he drunk, perhaps?" The prince asked.

"Not that I am aware of... I've only known King Sinbad for a few months. It was only a few days ago that I moved in to the palace. I had no idea he would say something like that..." You trailed off. You looked up at the handsome man, "Please do not tell Sinbad I said anything about it."

"As you wish, Miss (y/n)," Spartos bowed his head slightly, honoring your wish, "I am glad you were able to confide in me."

"Thank you, My Lord. However, I shouldn't be putting burdens like this you, especially on your birthday..." You said as you pushed your hair behind your ear.

"It really isn't a problem. I do not mind- rather, I thank you," Spartos said. 

You looked up in surprise, "Thank me?"

"No one has talked with me so intimately in a very long time. I appreciate your openness with me," He explained as he briefly looked you in the eye, "You are the best birthday present I could ask for."

You blushed furiously, "T-truly?"

He blushed brightly as he stammered, "I-I mean- I value our short time together so far! I would never objectify you!!"

You giggled lightly, "I understand, My Lord! I value our brief time together, as well!"

You looked away, with the blush still brightly remaining, "I-I'm glad you feel that way."

Awkward silence followed. With neither of you saying anything for a few seconds.

"Perhaps I should thank you as well," You spoke up, "You have gotten my mind off of Sinbad- even if it was briefly."

He gave you a nod.

"Thank you for the drink, My Lord. Maybe I should go to my room if my services are not needed," You stood up and bowed, with a bright smile, "Happy Birthday."

Spartos smiled and began to escort you out, when you tripped on the chair you had previously been sitting on, hitting your head on the table, and then blacking out. Curse your clumsy self.

Spartos almost yelped when he turned back when he heard you hit the floor. He rushed over to you, trying to wake you up to no avail.

The red-haired man had quickly contemplated on what to do. He decided to lay you on his bed and to retrieve a damp cloth the clean the small cut on your forehead. 

After carefully cleaning the cut, Spartos sighed and placed the cloth on the table besides the bed.

"Mystras would have liked you..." Spartos whispered to himself as he shyly pushed some of your (h/c) hair out of your face.

You stirred, making him pull his hand back. 

There was a knock on the door which made Spartos jump up in shock. He began to go to the door to answer but the door had already opened. A certain tanned-skinned Prince peeked through the door, "Hey, I know it's late but do you have any wine you could spare? I know you don't drink but-"

"Wait, what?" Sharrkan said in shock when he spotted you laying in his friend's bed.

"Sh-sharkkan! I can explain!"

"Wooooooaahh~! Hooking up with a girl finally? And with (y/n) of all people?" Sharrkan put an arm around Sasan's Prince's shoulder, "Nice choice! Can't say I'm not jealous but good on you, Spartos!"

Saprtos's cheeks burned a bright red, "No, you are mistaken, she passed out-"

"Damn. Didn't think you were like that," Sharrkan put a hand on his hip.

The maroon-haired man sighed, "Sinbad brought her here as a surprise but we only ended up talking. She slipped and hit her head."

"I see. How long has she been out?"

"Only a few minutes ago." Spartos looked back at you with a worried expression.

"Maybe, I should go tell Sinbad. She seems to be his favorite woman in his harem. He talked about her almost non-stop earlier."

"Yeah, that's a good idea..." Spartos trailed off.

Maybe Sinbad really did love you.


	4. Sharrkan

You woke up to someone gently stroking your hair. You looked up to see beautiful striking amber eyes staring down at you.

You were in Sinbad's lap.

"Good morning, my gorgeous (y/n)." Sinbad smiled, "I thought you wouldn't wake up. I was worried."

You sat up and looked back at the King who smiled softly at you. Your head was pounding and you carefully touched it.

"You tripped last night and got quite the bump on your head," Sinbad explained, "How are you feeling now?"

"I-I'm okay..." You nodded.

He pulled you to his chest, "I'm so glad... If you'd like, I'll have Ja'far give you a proper tour today?"

"A tour?" You asked.

Now that you thought about it, when you arrived, Sinbad had taken you straight to your new room. You hadn't really seen much of the palace.

"I would give you it myself but unfortunately being King brings many duties to attend to." He placed a kiss on your forehead and began to get up. He stretched, grabbed his clothes and metal vessels, and got dressed.

You zoned out, thinking about yesterday. After sex Sinbad had cuddled up next to you and said he loved you. Did he really? You knew he was a good man but you had your suspicions.

"Miss (y/n)?" You were snapped out of your thoughts to see Sinbad's top adviser, Ja'far starred down at you with worry, "Are you ready for the tour?"

You had noticed that Sinbad had left, "Ah, yes."

Ja'far slightly bowed his head and smiled, "Follow me."

You stood up and followed the freckled man. He showed you everywhere around the palace, and you had a hard time believing it was real. The palace was absolutely stunning.

Soon the tour was over. Ja'far turned back to you, "Shall I take you back to your room?"

You heard clashing of swords to your left. You looked to see Sharrkan and a younger man with yellow hair dueling.

You turned back to Ja'far, "No thank you. I might stay and watch."

"As you wish," Ja'far bowed again and began to walk off, presumably in the direction of wherever Sinbad was.

You walked closer to them and leaned against a pillar to watch.

Sharrkan seemed to have the upper hand but when he noticed you, he kept his eyes in your direction with a goofy grin. Soon the younger man with yellow hair had his sword to Sharrkan's throat with a look of victory, "I can't believe I actuall-"

"(y/n)!" Sharrkan ignored the young man and ran over to you, "How ya' feeling?"

"H-hey! Sharrkan!" The boy walked over to the prince of Heliohapt.

You turned to the boy apologetically, "I'm sorry to interrupt. I've always found swordplay fascinating!"

When the boy looked at you he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's fine Miss!"

"Oh hey! You haven't met her yet!" Sharrkan turned to the boy, "Alibaba, this is (y/n)! (Y/n), this Alibaba Saluja! I've been giving him sword fighting lessons!"

"Nice to meet you Alibaba!" You gave him a smile.

He continued to lightly blushed and nodded, "Likewise."

"What are doing around here for, (y/n)? Are you feeling better?" The handsome tanned-skinned man asked.

"Ja'far just gave me a tour and I'm feeling much better!" You replied.

"Glad to hear it!" Sharrkan stepped closer and started to lightly caress your arm, "Say, would you like to get a drink with me? Perhaps some of Sindria's finest wine?"

Was he flirting with you?

Alibaba looked at him in disbelief, "But what about practice?!"

"We can start early tomorrow," Sharrkan said without even looking at Alibaba.

"Would that be okay?" The golden-eyed man asked in surprise.

"Mhmm!" Sharrkan hummed as he grabbed your hand and began to lead you to somewhere more 'private'.

Alibaba had ended up following the two of you to the 'private' room. Sharrkan was slightly annoyed by this but ended up getting one of the servants to bring wine anyway.

You stood as Sharrkan and Alibaba sat down. There was only two seats. Alibaba noticed this and offered you his seat, but before you sat down, Sharrkan pulled you on to his lap, making you straddle you of his legs, "You don't think Sinbad would you sitting in my lap, would he?"

"I-I'm not sure..." You stuttered, slightly flustered from the almost-stranger's actions.

"Why would he be?" Alibaba asked as he sat back down.

"(Y/n) is Sinbad's favorite harem girl. He wanted her to give her services to Spartos last night but knowing him, he refused. So, I don't think it'll be a problem ," Sharrkan explained, placing his hand on the small of your back bringing you closer, then grabbing his wine glass and taking a few sips.

"H-Harem girl?!" Alibaba asked not expecting that from someone as classy-looking as you.

You nodded, unsure of what to say or how to react.

Sharrkan laughed, "What, are you jealous that Sin gets to sleep with her whenever he wants?"

Alibaba quickly shook his head but the blush on his face was clear.

After more drinks and talking, Sharrkan became more and more drunk, which only increased his flirtations towards you- making Alibaba uncomfortable.

Then there was a knock at the door.

The door creaked open and Sinbad stepped in with an somewhat irritated look on his face as he stared at you. He opened the door more and motioned for Alibaba to leave., "Alibaba, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Uh-oh.

Alibaba rushed out. Sinbad walked over, picked you up, and sat down in the empty chair, making you straddle him.

"Sin, you look kind of upset. What's wrong?" Sharrkan asked, hoping it wasn't because he had been flirting with you.

Sinbad began to kiss your neck but stop for a second to say, "It seems like we'll been getting a visit from a certain someone soon. I need something to take my mind off of it."

Sharrkan nodded and got up to leave when Sinbad continued to kiss your neck, very relived that the king wasn't mad at him.

"Sharrkan," Sinbad made the other man pause before he could walk out the door, "Wouldn't you like to see how beautiful (y/n) looks unclothed?"


End file.
